


red eye ride

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, side jin/nishi-maki & yamapi/keiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: They go to see Harry Potter 7 and the guys cry more than the girls.





	red eye ride

She should really be embarrassed, but Kame is just so pretty when he cries. It’s not the single tear streaking down his cheek like in the dramas, it’s full-out red eyes with a pink nose that sounds like an elephant when he blows it.

_He_  looks more ashamed than anyone else, but practically the entire theater is bawling as Fred Weasley dies. It’s sad, sure, but it’s just a movie and Riisa feels like a cold bitch for having dry eyes.

“Freeeeeeeeeeeeed!” Yamapi wails, and she glances next to her to give Keiko a sympathetic look as she grabs her boyfriend another tissue.

On the other side of them, Maki is cradling a sobbing Jin in her arms and looking more upset that  _he’s_  upset. Riisa also notices that Jin and Yamapi are using the armrest to cover up their entwined hands.

She turns back to Kame with his red eyes that he’s trying to hide with his bangs and feels like she got the better end of the deal. He has his arm around her and she snuggles up to him, seeing a hint of a smile as he gives one final sniff and leans his head against hers.

“Sorry,” he mutters. “I’ve just been following this since the beginning, and I guess I’ve gotten attached.”

“It’s sweet,” she says, reaching for his hand. She laces their fingers together and leans up to kiss him on the lips.

He kisses her back, lingering a little too long. “Think they would notice if we left?”

“Kazuya!” she hisses, but her eyes light up. “Don’t you want to see the rest of the movie?”

“I’ve read the book,” Kame replies, grabbing for her hand. “Quick, before they stop crying.”

Keiko’s the only one who looks up when they sneak out, but she just smirks after them and looks a bit jealous. Yamapi had driven, but he never locks his doors, claiming that no one wants to steal his soccer mom van and he’s probably right.

Kame’s eyes are still red when they crawl into the very backseat and Riisa’s heart aches at the sight of them, kissing him on both eyelids as he pulls her into his lap. She feels his eyelids flutter under her lips and when he opens them, his eyes are now red and doting, closing again to kiss her and hold her as close as possible.

She wore a skirt for this very reason, moaning softly as Kame’s fingers slide up her thigh and tease her through her panties. Her hands go straight between their bodies and into his jeans, quickly unfastening the button and zipper and touching him where he hardens for her.

“Mm,” Kame says, the noise muffled by their kiss, and his other hand slips up her shirt and under her bra to cup her breast. A finger slips into her panties and flicks her clit, making her kiss him harder and rock into the touch, and she reaches into his back pocket for a condom.

She finds one and rolls it on him, in a rush to feel him inside her, and he lifts his hips to push his jeans out of the way. His hand turns to press his thumb to her clit, pushing two fingers inside her and Riisa can’t get on him fast enough. She’s already turned on and yanks his wrist from between her legs, pushing her panties to the side and sinking down onto his cock.

“Riisa-chan,” he gasps, choking on his air as she starts to move, not wasting any time taking him deep inside her. “This is so much better than watching those idiots cry.”

“You were crying, too,” she points out, already breathless as he hits her where she wants him.

“Yeah, but I was being subtle,” Kame contests, and she shoves both of his hands up her shirt and grabs him by the hair.

“Shut up,” she hisses, fusing their mouths together and Kame finally thrusts up from below, making her bounce and twisting both of her nipples to get her there faster. It doesn’t take much longer until she’s coming, shuddering on top of him, and Kame groans into her mouth from the way she contracts around him.

“You want another one?” he asks, and she’s nodding even before he drops a hand between her legs. One finger flicks her clit and she falls apart, Kame taking over completely and snapping his hips up into her, whispering her name as she builds up for another orgasm.

“ _Ka_ zu,” she whines, fisting his hair, and Kame speeds up his finger. “Right there, oh god.”

What feels like an explosion rips from her, along with a scream that hopefully nobody was in the parking lot to hear, because last she heard the soccer mom van wasn’t soundproof. Kame continues to fuck her and it takes her higher, tightening around him until his rhythm falters and he grabs her by the hips, thrusting with an intent to come.

She pries open her eyes to watch him, because the only thing prettier than Kame crying is Kame in the midst of orgasm, his face falling completely slack and blissful with his bottom lip stuck between his teeth. Riisa always coaxes him to release his lip with her tongue, continuing into his mouth and kissing him as he comes down and holds her close.

“Do you want to go back and watch the rest of the movie?” she asks him.

He shakes his head and gives her a lazy, satisfied grin. “I have all of the magic I need right here.”

Riisa rolls her eyes, but her heart is warm and she forgets all about crying boys, wizards, and lame compliments as he reminds her why she chose him.


End file.
